


Bus Rides and City Lights

by crollyne



Series: Bloom [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Downwell, Kozume Kenma Needs a Hug, Kozume Kenma travels a lot, Kuroo Tetsuro is a musician, Kuroo has a guitar, Loner Kenma(?), M/M, Multi, They both travel a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: part 1 of 2i wander in this world in search of a home. alas, i found one made out of bourbon, bitter coffee, and old guitar strings.i have never felt so welcomed.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bloom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bus Rides and City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> The date the story was started, finished, and posted is not of any importance to the plot but will still be stated, however, the timestamps mentioned in the stories are relevant and is key to understanding what actually happened. Reading this story in random order is alright but since I arranged it in a way that would be make understanding the timeline easier, I suggest you read it from the beginning. This is the fifth story of a 14-part series and now I will stop babbling. I hope you enjoy!

**Started: 12/3/20**

**Finished: 12/9/20**

* * *

The bus is almost full with only the seat beside him vacant. Kenma is on the way to who knows where with no specific destination in mind. He’ll just get off the bus at the end of its route or wherever he seems to be interesting enough to stay for the week. 

Today is an especially fair day. The sun is shining brightly and the cumulus clouds look beautiful in front of the blue sky. It was pretty warm so he kept his hair up and tied his jacket around his waist.

This is what’s so wonderful about traveling and exploring places you never knew were there. Despite being under the same sky, every place is beautifully different and it somehow feels oddly refreshing to see new things. It’s a breath of fresh air from the small town Kenma used to live in.

Still, it’s quite lonely. The fact that you don’t really have an idea where you are most of the time and you know nobody is quite scary. It’s much scarier at the first few times that Kenma traveled to a different city but it’s not as much now. It’s quite liberating now, actually. He still didn’t like having to ask for other people for directions, though.

Slowing to a stop, the bus lingered on a shed where a lone person was standing. He didn’t pay much attention and kept his eyes locked on the screen of his phone where he’s miserably slowly getting defeated by this boss that he encountered. It’s his third time playing this level and he still couldn’t quite get the hang of it.

He then felt the seat move slightly and he knew that someone sat beside him because he heard a bag and something wooden and hollow placed on the floor in front of the seats. He chose not to look up because that would save him a lot of awkwardness for the entire trip this person is going to sit beside him. Besides, he still needs to defeat this boss to actually get to the hard mode, as embarrassing as it is.

“Oh, is that Downwell?” a voice beside him quietly said. He looked up from the game right as he was defeated by the boss. He saw a tall slightly lanky dude with a pretty bad bedhead sitting next to him and hugging a black bag. He was wearing a simple hoodie and jeans.

“Yeah,” he answered quietly. He looked away from his piercing eyes because he feels too awkward to look eye to eye to someone he doesn’t meet and because this person beside him is actually very attractive.

“Ah, loved that. What world are you right now?” he asked, peaking at the game. Kenma pursed his lips before answering since he didn’t really expect to have someone talk to him in this bus ride.

“I’m trying to defeat the boss in the Abyss but I keep on getting out of Gem Sick when the ceiling falls so I’ve been here for two days now, I guess,” he answered more than what he really planned to. God, video games just make him babble unnecessarily.

“Do you have the Gem Powered and Gem attractor power-up? Because that got me out of that fucked up level and unlocked the hard mode,” he told him, matter-of-factly while pointing at the gauge. “Also, the Blast Module is very helpful whenever the boss spawn clones or enemies,”

So, he did do that. For almost thirty minutes, the stranger beside him helped him get through the Abyss and finally unlock the hard mode. They were the only ones actually speaking in the bus so they had to chaotically whisper at each other. He has this small smile on his face at the end of it and eternally grateful for the kind stranger to actually get him out of this cycle of repeating the world.

“Finally,” he whispered to himself, leaning his head on the seat. “Thank you, uhh,” he said as he looked up. He just realized that he still does not know the helpful stranger’s name.

“Oh, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou, and it’s no biggie, I also hated losing in that world,” he answered him with a grin on his face while chuckling. “How about you, what’s your name?”

“Kozume,” he said hesitantly. He learned the hard way that he should be wary of everyone no matter how nice they seem to be. But still, he answered him softly. “Kozume Kenma,”

“Ah, Kenma, what brings you to be here?” he said to start a conversation.

Kenma paused to think about his answer. He didn’t really have an idea where he plans to go and just follows wherever this bus could possibly take him. “Nowhere, really. Wherever interesting,” he shrugged. He gave him an answer that is vague because he, too, does not know where exactly he is headed to.

“Oh so a random trip to somewhere?” he glanced at him from the side of his eye. He’s clearly much taller than him and by the height difference they both have when they’re sitting down, he could easily be over 6’0ft.

“Yeah it’s somewhat like that,” he told him. “How about you? What brings you here?” he asked to not seem to be disrespectful. He eyes the wooden guitar he kept in between his legs that is leaning on the seats in front of them.

“I kinda look for bars or places where I can play my music in. I might wander around for a week or less and get back to Tokyo,” he answered him. That’s probably the reason why he only has a pretty small bag and his guitar.

“You write songs?”

“Yeah,” he said with a smile. “You should come to one of my gigs sometime,” he offered. “I’m pretty good, if I say so myself,” he laughed like a hyena crossed with a human. Not that Kenma was complaining, it was contagious, really, since he found himself smiling at him.

“But, until, then,” he said as the bus slowed down to another stop. He slung his bag and guitar on his shoulder. Standing up once the bus completely stopped, he gave Kenma a loose salute. “I’ll see you around, pudding head. You stay safe!” he said as he quickly walked out of the bus. He pouted slightly and his hand immediately went up to touch his own hair in defense.

Kenma watched him as he left and even glanced outside the window before the bus started moving again. He was waving at him by the sidewalk and Kenma caught himself waving back at him, as well.

* * *

It’s been about a week since Kenma started staying in Kyoto. It’s a pretty place in his opinion and he would love to stay longer but he’s planning on leaving to go to Osaka tomorrow. But today, he’s walking to the café he’s been frequenting for the past week to grab his usual cappuccino before he starts wandering around the market to get things to eat.

It was pretty early for him but since he stayed up really late trying to battle the boss in the Hard Mode of Downwell, he was already awake at around 2 in the morning trying to beat the boss. He did beat it, actually, thanks to the few advices of the kind stranger named Kuroo he met in a fateful bus ride.

He couldn’t quite fathom the reason why he couldn’t get him out of his head. But he chalked it up to him being very thankful for getting him out of the Abyss and his lack of sleep for the past few days that his brain could only repeat the last most recent clear event that happened to him where he’s not too sluggish. He really shouldn’t travel around the entirety of the day and spend his night playing games when he should be resting.

Walking inside the small cozy café, he was greeted by a warm smile from the kind old lady who runs this place. He’s made friends with her and she’s nice. She even lets him stay for a couple hours while she’s closing whenever he becomes too engrossed in the level he’s trying to finish. She’s almost like the mother he hoped to have for the short while he’s here.

“Good morning, Kozume-kun,” she greeted warmly.

“Good morning Mel-san,” he greeted softly as he walked up to the counter.

“You’re getting the usual?” she asked.

“Yes please,” he nodded with a smile as she handed him a number to put on his table.

“You know, you should get enough sleep. You’re looking like a corpse, kid,” she said as he’s walking towards his usual corner.

“I will, Mel-san. I just didn’t notice the time,” he reasoned to her in which she just nodded her head to him with a smile. Like a mother, really. “Don’t worry,” he added.

As someone who doesn’t really have anything to come back to, it’s such a wonderful feeling when he meets someone he would like to see once again in the places he visits. He only ever did meet a couple of friends throughout all the years he’s been hopping city from city and he makes effort to write their names down so he could come back to the same place where he met them in hopes he’d see them again.

He grabbed his notebook to read over the list of people he had already written. He contemplated whether or not would he write Kuroo’s name but he did write the café’s name and Mel-san’s beside it. He wouldn’t ever forget this.

“Pudding head?” a rough voice asked from above him. He looked up from his notebook and saw that same horrible bedhead and teasing smile. “Oh, hey! I didn’t think I’d find you here,” he commented laughing slightly.

“Ah, Kuroo,” he said, acknowledging him softly. “Hey,” he greeted.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked, pointing at the seat in front of him. Kenma only shook his head and Kuroo immediately took it as an invitation to sit. Well, he didn’t mind. It’s a much better change to have someone else to accompany him.

“So, what are you doing here in Kyoto? You found it interesting?” he asked, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. Kenma nodded, fiddling with the pen in his hands. It’s not like he didn’t like talking to Kuroo, it’s just that he’s still very wary towards kind strangers. One wouldn’t really know someone would hurt them so, just to be safe, he’s keeping his space.

A waiter walked towards them and gave Kenma a smile. It was Mel-san’s daughter, Grace. She’s working part-time here and she’s a really nice person. “Here’s your espresso, Kozume-chan,” she said as she placed down the cup of warm beverage from her tray to the table. He gave her the number that he took and she walked away after a bow and a thank you from him.

“Espresso, ey? A drink of the sleepless champs,” Kuroo commented, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Not really, if it keeps me awake for the day then I’ll drink it,” Kenma shrugged.

“So, basically any bitter, a heart attack, and you not being able to sleep for the next month or so type of drink?”

“Basically,” he nodded.

The taller male in front of him chuckled as he moved his guitar to the wall next to the to lean on. He noticed there were carvings on the side of the guitar and it seems to be written in Latin. He didn’t really know any Latin nor did he bother to ask.

“How about you? Did you find a bar to play music in?” he asked, trying to spark a conversation. As shy as he is, he doesn’t like it when the surrounding feels awkward. Kuroo looked like he was thinking of an appropriate answer and hummed in thought.

“I don’t know either,” he shrugged as he gave up. “I mean, I was planning to go back to Tokyo earlier but then I remembered I was near Kyoto and wanted to go back to a park I frequented when I was couch surfing around here with my friend,”

Kenma nodded again as he thoughtfully sipped on his cup of heart attack. “Oh, and are you free today? Do you want to come to the park with me?” he asked cheerfully.

He couldn’t really bother but still, he agreed. It’s not like he had any plans for the day since he’s about to be leaving to go to Osaka tomorrow so after they both finished their drinks, they thanked Mel-san and his daughter and walked outside.

It was a pretty fair day but it’s windier than before. Kenma didn’t really like windy places because he tends to almost always get something in his eye and it annoys him a lot. They walked through a couple of blocks until they reached a small clearing filled with fresh green grass and beautiful violet and red flowers and a couple of trees that provided shade in the benches placed near the pathways where children were playing.

“It looks oddly nostalgic,” Kenma commented, the smell of pollen making his nose slightly itchy. “Smells like allergies, too,” he added.

Kuroo let out a weird and loud laugh which only made Kenma look at him as if he’s not claiming him to be someone he knew but his smile tells otherwise. “I know, right,” Kuroo said. He walked towards a small bench and Kenma followed in his tracks, making sure not to step on the pretty flowers on the way.

“It’s why I keep on coming back here whenever I have the chance to,” he started. “It has the feeling where it would be a great place for someone to grow up in,”

Kenma muttered a soft ‘yeah’ under his breath as they sat down the bench with the most shade given by the trees. “Having a place you belong to must’ve felt nice,” he longingly said as he looked at the children playing. “Because it kinda sucks just wandering around like in video games, you kinda feel lost in the map and that would suck because you’d slowly grow frustrated of not having a save point or a base,” he added.

“Yeah. It sucks,” Kuroo agreed.

They both sat in silence just watching the kids play until Kuroo let out a sigh. “Oh, wow that was edgy.” He laughed as he held onto his guitar tighter.

The smaller male noticed that it looked slightly worn and old. He must’ve had his guitar for so long now. The bronze acoustic strings are already turning a dark brown in certain areas in the frets.

“So, what are your plans? I mean, after Kyoto I mean. Because you look like you’d go around more,”

“I’m planning to travel around Japan for a few more cities before eventually going to London. I really wanted to go there for so long but I wanted to see more of this country before actually traveling to other places,” he said without giving him too much details. It was vague but enough of an answer. Besides, he felt safe enough with Kuroo and he didn’t think he would be such a horrible person but if he turned out to not be what he perceives to be, then it’s alright because he made sure to keep himself as safe as he could.

“Ah, London,” he said, leaning on the seat. “It’s a place I really wanted to visit one day, too,” he smiled at him genuinely. Well, at least it’s what Kenma thought. But, nonetheless, he really just couldn’t keep his eyes off of the Kuroo’s guitar strings.

“You should change those strings,” Kenma commented mindlessly. The other male furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I mean they look quite old since there’s already discoloration.”

“Oh, yeah, I know. I’m just saving for some new ones,” he chuckled, slightly embarrassed about the fact that his strings are already old. “How’d you know? Do you play the guitar, too?” he grabbed his guitar and proceeded to play with it a bit.

“I did when I was younger,” he shared. “I stopped because I couldn’t keep on carrying it with me around whenever I’m travelling.”

“Show me how you play,” Kuroo said as he placed the wooden guitar on the quiet male’s lap beside him.

Although hesitantly, Kenma picked it up and positioned his fingers to the C chord. His fingers slightly trembled because it was a long time since he actually held a guitar and holding Kuroo’s made him miss playing his. Strumming a pattern engrained in his head, he strummed down, down, down, up, down, down, up, down, down, up, and quickly changed his finger positioning to D while repeating the pattern.

He couldn’t forget this first small pattern he made when he was younger and before he knew, there was a small smile forming on his lips. The wind blew slowly and Kenma’s hair flowed with it. For a very short period, almost unnoticeable, Kuroo swore he saw a columbine flower tattooed on Kenma’s neck, just below his jaw.

* * *

It’s not that he’s starting to get used to Kuroo’s company despite their very short interactions, but he’s feeling lonelier than before. Not that he isn’t overcome with loneliness almost every single day but it just weirdly felt stronger day by day. It’s almost suffocating.

A new month, a new city to live in. He knew he should look for a small place to stay for a couple of months to save money before he starts on his usual journey to nowhere. It’s hard not having a starting base.

But until then, he has a week-long worth of funds to be able to stay in Dotonbori. It’s a pretty place and it’s a bit too crowded than what he expected it to be but he likes the vibe it gives him. It makes him feel as though no one would really notice him because he is just another insignificant visitor to this place. Well, it sounds sad and all but, he really would want to find a place in the world where what he did does not matter because he just blends in. It’s like he belongs.

Still, he couldn’t get Kuroo out of his mind no matter how hard he tries. This is why he hates socializing with people he may not see once again. All the people that he met on the way to where he is now may not even remember him which is really sad and heartbreaking but that’s just what he’s used to as a person who does not have a home.

He’s walking on the sidewalk of the night market of Dotonbori to look for a few things to buy. He’s thinking of grabbing apple pie in the grocery but the places he visited didn’t have any so he’s just randomly looking around with his hands in his jacket pockets. Well, the stuffy air of the busy street made him feel calmer so that’s a plus.

While walking towards another store, he noticed a familiar figure walking at the sidewalk and texting on his phone. Dangerous, but he does it, too.

Being not someone who likes to approach people, he walked towards him slowly and hesitantly while double checking whether or not he’s just hallucinating.

“Kuroo?” he asked softly. The taller male looked up from his phone before looking around to look for who called him. Finally, he looked down at Kenma and his eyes immediately widened.

“Pudding! Who would’ve thought,” he laughed before pushing his phone in his back pocket. “How do we always end up finding each other? This is too much to be a coincidence,” he exaggeratedly said while Kenma looked at him with disdain. Kuroo noticed the look he was giving him almost immediately and all he did was shake it off with a laugh.

Rolling his eyes, Kenma said, “Then what do you propose this is?”

“Fate? Destiny? You pick, pudding head,” he said without missing a beat.

Scoffing, Kenma rolled his eyes again. God, he’s so insufferable. “I propose this is an accident,” he retorted while walking beside Kuroo to wherever.

It was Kuroo’s turn to roll his eyes. “I mean, you’re the one who approached me so I don’t know how that would be,” he laughs.

“Understandable,” Kenma said with a small smile. He then immediately pursed his lips afterwards, though. He isn’t necessarily used to communicating with strangers this well. Kuroo’s not that of a stranger, really, he’s just very weary around new people.

“Also, we met again right before I have to go back to Tokyo,” he added with a grin while swinging his really long arms on his side.

Kenma tilted his head to the side to look up at him. “You’re going back to Tokyo?” he repeated.

“Yeah. I’m leaving tomorrow night,”

“You should go visit Tokyo, too. If you haven’t, I mean,” he awkwardly said. He cursed himself internally for having absolutely no game.

“Yeah, I should,” he said softly. Kuroo didn’t expect his answer and he swore that when he looked down at him, there was a small smile on his lips. His heart made a little jump and wiggle. It made him feel weird.

“Tell me when you decide to go!” he said, a little too enthusiastically. “If it’s okay. So I can tour you. In Tokyo.”

Kenma could only laugh at how pathetic he is as a stuttering mess but he only nodded at him as a response. “I can give you my number so I can text you when I decide to go,” he suggested.

He noticed how quick did Kuroo’s eyes lit up. He took a few seconds to fully recover and respond, though. “Sure! That’s nice,”

They exchanged numbers and Kenma made fun of Kuroo’s chemistry joke lockscreen wallpaper. It was a ‘You talk funny when you breathe helium He He He’ joke and it was actually horrible. It’s quite clear why he has such poor game.

“One question,” Kuroo said as he stopped in his tracks. “Where are we going?” he looked down at Kenma who also realized that he was just walking mindlessly with him for no apparent reason. For all he knew, he could have been abducted then and there because he let his guard down.

They looked around for a few seconds before bursting in laughter. Kenma laughed softly along with him. It felt so nice to actually feel this carefree once in a while. It’s comedic, actually.

“I don’t fucking know, I’m literally just following you!” Kenma slightly exclaimed, showing more emotions than he plans to let out. The other male raised his eyebrows in the sudden outburst but he only gave him a smile. Truthfully, Kenma was internally panicking because he hasn’t been in this part of Dotonbori and it was already dark out. His alarm bells are roaring.

“Don’t worry, I know this place,” he reassured the other who was looking frantically around, though he disguises it very well.

“Oh, and since we’re already here,” he trailed off. “Would you want to accompany me in one of my gigs? I mean, if it’s alright with you because if you’re not cool with that then it’s fine and yeah,” he rambled, slowly realizing that he’s fucked up every word that left his mouth. Kenma found it endearing and cute, though. He just wouldn’t admit it.

“Yeah, sure. What could I lose? My sense of hearing? Sure,” Kenma quickly said.

Kuroo looked like he was taken aback. His mouth was agape and he raised his eyebrows in shock. “Oh, feisty pudding, you wound me,” he chuckled as he placed his hand on his chest in mock pain. “But don’t worry about losing your hearing, I can’t let that happen,” he added as he winked.

And of course. Of- fucking -course, Kenma’s face flushed red before he looked away. He used his long hair as a way to cover his face a bit.

The other male laughed at him again. “So you’re coming?”

“Unfortunately,” he rolled his eyes. “I mean, I don’t know where I am.”

* * *

Looking at it from outside, it’s a really tiny place for a bar but inside, it’s actually quite spacious. The lighting is in varying warm tones and it looks as calm a bar can be. Minus the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes but that’s besides the question.

They sat down in a table near the front but still positioned somewhere in the corner so that Kenma would still feel comfortable. He noticed that in his behavior the few times the met during this fateful trip.

He went towards the bartender he met and became friends with during the three days that he stayed in this city and grabbed drinks for the both of them. He was feeling for some whiskey today.

“Oi, Kenma,” Kuroo called at the other male who’s sitting in their place, looking around and observing people. He looks somewhere bordering from a watchful feral cat to a child lost in the mall. It’s actually quite entertaining to watch. His head snapped to look at him and he just looked at him inquisitively.

“How does bourbon sound?” he asked.

“Sounds like a hangover,” he answered back softly.

“Great,” he said. He turned to face the bartender. “Two fingers of bourbon on the rocks for two, please,” he grinned.

“A grin with a probable ulterior motive, should I trust you with giving this to him?” the bartender joked while pouring the drink.

“Do I really look like someone like that to you?” he laughed, knowing full well that this is just a harmless joke until Kenma hears it and scoots away from him the entire night but the table he chose is slightly away from the counter so he’s safe for now as long as his stupid mouth doesn’t start tripping on his words once more.

“No, but you look like you’d break his heart,” he joked before pushing the drinks towards Kuroo.

“He’s kind of a friend.” He shook his head before he walked towards the waiting Kenma.

He looked really pretty under the warm lights. It illuminated his golden eyes beautifully and his blond hair ends looked brighter, as if they were glowing. Before Kuroo trips on something nonexistent on the floor, he managed to reach their table before placing their drinks on the cool acacia table, well, he thinks it’s acacia but he’s not really sure. He’s not at all a tree expert.

“Here’s your cup of hangover,” he said as he sat down.

“Lovely,” he responds.

They sat quietly while waiting for the gig to start. Kuroo couldn’t help but sneak some looks at Kenma every now and then. The quiet male only kept his eyes on his drink and the table, occasionally looking up whenever someone passes him. Funny how he’s only met this person a couple times and he’s already crushing on him horribly. Oh, the power he holds.

“You know what Pudding,” Kuroo started.

Kenma hummed to let him know that he was listening.

“What if I join you when you go to London?” he said without thinking. The bourbon is doing its magic/curse earlier than he expected.

He prepared himself for his offer to be rejected but then Kenma looked up from the table and stared at him. Kuroo took note that his features seemed softer when looked at closer. Nevertheless, he looked really pretty.

“Yeah, sure,” he answered before looking back down with a small smile.

He swore he died right then and there.

But before he was able to speak another word, someone tapped him on his shoulder to signal him that he should start preparing.

“Gotta go now, pudding. Prepare your ears,” he said as he grabbed the guitar leaning on his chair and proceeded to step up on the makeshift stage the bar has going on.

The spotlight shone on him and everyone started to turn their attention to the person on the stage. Gulping, he adjusted the mic.

“Uhm,” he started awkwardly. “Good evening wonderful people,”

“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou and I will be playing Rocketeer for you. I hope you enjoy,” he smiled before he counted silently to three.

 _Ah, Rocketeer_. Kenma thought to himself. _A classic, really_.

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

Kenma’s eyes widened because he didn’t know he was actually this talented and not some broke artist with only a dream and a guitar. Kenma knew he caught him staring at him but since the light is dim and the overhead spot light casted shadows on his eyes, he couldn’t make out where he was glancing.

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let’s fly_

He wouldn’t lie if he said he wasn’t at all enchanted by his voice. It was rough and still very melodic especially when he combined it with the plucking of his guitar. It was very captivating, to say the least. Hell it may be an understatement to say that.

_Up, up, here we go, go_

_Up, up, here we go, go_

_Let’s fly_

_Up, up, here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows_

The lights grew brighter and he soon realized that Kuroo was actually staring at him dead in the eye. His eyes widened and his heart started beating quickly. He’s also pretty sure his face was red but he’s glad that the warm toned lights in the bar could somehow mask his redness. God, he doesn’t understand why Kuroo could actually make him feel all these sorts of things. Nonetheless, he blamed it all on the bourbon.

_Where we go, we don't need roads_

_And where we stop nobody knows_

_To the stars if you really want it_

_Got, got a jetpack with your name on it_

The glass of bourbon shook in his grasp as he flinched in awkwardness when Kuroo winked at him unexpectedly. He saw his reaction to it and he laughed as he sang. It sounded majestic to him for all the horrible reasons why he chooses to steer away from people.

For someone who doesn’t like human interactions, he sure does get attached easily.

He looked away from him and focused on his phone, scrolling through his gallery and even typing on his calculator some random numbers. Well, it does make him look like he’s texting someone so that always works until now because it seems like there’s a force that makes him compelled to look at this wonderful singer. This gravitation towards him made him feel uneasy but then again, it could be the bourbon.

_Above the clouds and the atmosphere_

_Say the words and we outta here_

Looking around, he noticed how everyone’s attention is on him and only him. No one was talking through his performance and all eyes are on him. He looked as if he’s used to the attention and even seems as if he thoroughly appreciates it. Well, this man deserves it.

You could only reward hard work with praise and wonder, after all.

_Hold my hand if you feelin' scared_

_We're flyin up, up outta here_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

The smile on Kuroo’s lips made him want to run away. There’s no reason for this guy to be such a Greek God. The way his fingers hold onto the strings of the guitar and how he strums so perfectly in sync with the rhythm of the song and how he sings so perfectly raw and beautiful. God, he couldn’t explain it.

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

He’s lucky enough to be the only person Kuroo looked at for the entirety of the song.

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

This is gonna hurt like a fucker.

_Let's fly_

**Columbines**

-Foolishness

SONGS MENTIONED AND USED:

Rocketeer by Far East Movement

**Author's Note:**

> if i'm not mistaken, the second part of the osasuna one is going to be posted tomorrow or the day after i post this so yeah,,, i hope you all enjoyed!!  
> visit @cromij1 in twitter for the playlist and it's somewhere in my pinned if i dont have a different story pinned!  
> or maybe click [this](https://twitter.com/cromij1/status/1348407665152520195?s=20) to lead you to the thread/pinned tweet of my stories and playlists


End file.
